Mirror, Tell Me Something
by lojzek91
Summary: Weiss arrives at Beacon and is completely alone. Can she find a friend? Oneshot. Teen angst inside.


_Mirror, tell me something,  
>tell me who's the loneliest of all?<em>

A slender girl, visibly sad, was singing a song about loneliness while pushing a large cart of suitcases. The girl had long white hair that went down to her knees, tied into a ponytail to the side. The dress was just as white as her hair, with some red accents to liven it up a little. The dress ended with a short and wide skirt. From her waist, a sword sheath holding her rapier was dangling. She was looking at the world with sad blue eyes. Just below her right eye was a thin scar that told that this girl's life hasn't been kind to her. The scar was the only thing marring the perfection of her face.

The girl had never before felt as alone as that day. When she told her father, one of the most powerful people in the world, that she didn't want to be the heir to his corporation but fight monsters instead, he had completely lost his composure. He made it clear to her that after she goes to the Beacon Academy she is not welcome at home any longer. She didn't completely understand his anger; she did have a younger sister who was very interested in becoming the next boss. But she knew she had let her father down.

As if it wasn't hard enough for the whole family when her mother was killed. She didn't want to alienate herself from her father, but once she told him, he would not budge even if she had cancelled the application. He decided that she betrayed the family and that she has to go.

'At least he had allowed me to take as much Dust as I wanted,' the girl thought to herself. His mercy made her feel even more inadequate, but she took enough for her to hopefully last the whole time at the Academy.

It wasn't just her father disowning her that made her sad. She never had any friends. She never attended schools and was homeschooled instead. She didn't know anyone close to her age other than her sister and even she didn't talk to her much because their views on the world differed. She wasn't sure how she would go about making friends.

_I'm the loneliest of all._

The song ended and at this point, the girl was barely holding back tears. Through tears she could just barely make out a small frame, similar to her own, stumbling around. She could also see that the person was dressed in red and black. She realized too late that the person is about to smash into her cart.

The person smashed into the cart and made a horrible noise. The girl in white had immediately forgotten her previous sadness. That emotion was replaced with anger in an instant.

"Watch where you're going, you dolt!"

The figure in red shook her head and looked up to face the person that was yelling at her. The girl in white noticed that the figure was a girl with black hair with red streaks. Her eyes were pure silver. She looked as if she didn't know what she did wrong.

"I'm sorry?"

"You'd better be, dunce! You could destroy more Dust than you could afford in a lifetime!"

The white-haired girl's anger didn't subside yet. She did notice that the girl in red had a very nice voice that sounded almost like a song in her head.

"Why do you carry so much Dust around?", the girl in red asked, completely oblivious to the anger of the other girl.

"Th-That's none of your business!" The white-haired girl didn't want to tell anyone she had been disowned, _especially_ not to some girl that almost destroyed all her Dust. Looking at her with angry eyes, she noticed something was odd. The girl looked too young to attend Beacon. What was she even doing here?

The girl finally stood up. "I'm so sorry I bumped into you. I'm Ruby, by the way. And you are?" Saying that, she extended her right arm to shake her hand.

"You don't know who I am? Not only do you almost cause a racket that costs more than half of Vale, you don't even know who I am? I'm Weiss Sch- umm…"

She wasn't sure if she should even introduce herself with her true name. If it was still her true name.

"I'm Weiss," she finally uttered. She shook her hand. She didn't fail to notice that this Ruby had never stopped smiling, even when she was scolding her like a brat. She actually found that cute, to some extent.

"Pleased to meet you, Weiss!" Ruby had a new, even wider smile on her face. Weiss didn't know what to think of this girl. She was still angry with her, but she somehow noticed that Ruby looked as alone as she was. This made her feel some sympathy.

"Well, again, I'm very sorry I have bumped into you! I must be going now, though! Hope to see you around!"

Exclaiming that, Ruby turned and walked away. Weiss was watching her leave, shaking her head doing so. She picked up her suitcases and slowly continued towards the Academy. She was worrying how her initiation was going to go.

* * *

><p>It was the initiation day. Weiss was determined to complete it as quickly as possible. She prayed that she would get a competent partner. Somehow the headmaster believed that the first person you make eye contact with after you land is going to be the perfect partner for the next four years at the Academy. From which century did he come?<p>

She looked around her, making mental notes who would make a good partner. She couldn't miss that girl that bumped into her the first day. She knew she didn't want to be a partner with someone as clumsy as that girl. What was her name again? Ruby? Something like that. Next to her there was a tall girl with long blonde hair. She looked like a strong individual. Next to her was a slightly smaller girl with black hair and a bow. She didn't think much of her. Then there was that blonde boy that vomited on himself while on a plane to Academy. 'Ugh. I'd rather be a partner with that Ruby,' Weiss thought to herself. Then there was a girl that was dressed in a body armour that looked like something from the Middle Ages. But she appeared very strong and smart. 'She's probably the best partner in this lineup,' Weiss thought.

Before she could continue evaluating her colleagues, the headmaster activated the pressure plates the students were standing on. Weiss felt weightless for a moment before she realized she was chucked in the air like a ragdoll. She had to quickly regain her composure and look for a suitable place to land.

Conjuring some glyphs helped her slow down and with a skilful landing she managed to stay on her feet, ready for anything that the forest threw her way. Now, to find the partner.

She was running around for a short while before she heard something in the bushes. She went to investigate and a monster that looked like a bear jumped and attacked her. She put herself in a fighting stance and waited for the creature to make the first move. The creature growled and that summoned five more creatures like him. Weiss was paralyzed with fear for a moment. She didn't know how to handle six monsters at once. She slowly pondered her chances for a moment. Then she heard a human voice from behind her. Before she could realize who or what made that noise, she saw a trail of roses before her. The bear-like creatures fell down one by one, dead, seemingly from the air. When the sixth creature fell, a girl in black and red appeared in front of her, wielding a huge scythe in her hands.

They looked at each other. Weiss realized who her new partner is going to be.

"How- What- I- umm…"

Weiss was speechless. The other girl wasn't of course.

"Oh, it's you, Weiss! I'm so glad my partner is someone I know already! Awesome!"

As hyperactive as ever. Great, Weiss thought to herself. Her partner was a hyperactive dolt and she couldn't do anything about her. Oh well, she sighed. 'If she's as good with her brain as she is with her scythe, I guess it won't be as bad. Fat chance, though.'

She exhaled. "I guess we are partners. Ruby, wasn't it?"

"You remember my name! Awesome! Come on, then, we have to complete our goal. Where do we have to go?"

* * *

><p>Weiss was put on the same team with Ruby, the tall blonde girl and the shy black-haired girl with a bow on her head. 'At least one of them looks competent,' she thought. She could handle that. What she couldn't handle, though, was that the headmaster somehow decided that Ruby is better fit to be the leader of their team. Her jaw basically dropped to the ground when he made that announcement. 'This is turning into hell quickly.'<p>

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks later and Weiss still wasn't over the fact that the hyperactive brat was her leader. She never stopped jumping around until she fell asleep. Weiss, always the calm and composed one, hated it. The black-haired girl, whose name was Blake was similarly quiet and reserved, but in a different way. From time to time she looked at Weiss in some kind of disgust. She didn't know why, though.<p>

To make matters worse, she found out that the blonde, who was called Yang, was actually a sister to Ruby! And as competent as she was, she was just as hyperactive as her sister. Weiss felt so alone. She found herself singing that song over and over again, giving special attention to the final line of the song.

_I'm the loneliest of all._

The line rang so true with her. Every time before falling asleep, she would cry silently, hoping nobody would notice her suffering.

And nobody did, for a while. Or so she thought. One day she must have been crying a bit louder than usually.

"Weiss? Are you okay?" came a voice from the bed above her head.

She was startled by this. She couldn't show she was weak. "Why wouldn't I be okay?", she whispered back, battling the tears and sobbing voice, failing spectacularly.

There was a silent thud on the floor and the next thing Weiss saw was Ruby, wearing her black tank top and white sweatpants seeded with strawberries, sitting on her bed, looking concerned.

"You are crying every evening. What's wrong?"

"How do you know that?"

"I do have a bed just two meters over your head, you know. I hear your sobs."

"Why would I tell anything to a dolt like you?" Weiss was determined to not show any sympathy for the girl.

"Because you're my teammate, my partner, my… my friend."

Weiss noticed Ruby looked her straight in the eye when she said 'friend'. Did Ruby really consider her a friend? Her voice sounded sincere, but Weiss wasn't sure. She never had a friend before. Her stance on the girl started to waver. She looked genuinely concerned in Weiss's wellbeing. A part of Weiss wanted to tell her everything, to cry on the younger girl's shoulder, to… confide in someone at last.

"I can't talk about what bothers me, Ruby. Thanks for your concern." She sounded colder than she wanted to.

Ruby looked at her, perplexed by the cold tone in her voice. For the first time since Weiss met her, Ruby didn't have a smile on her face.

"Oh. Well. Okay then. If you ever want to talk about your problems, you know where to find me," Ruby said with sadness in her voice. She arose and swiftly made her way up to her bunk.

Weiss jumped up in a sitting position and stretched out her hand. "Wait," she said silently, knowing Ruby couldn't hear her any longer. She lay down again and turned on her belly, silently crying in the pillow.

'Why do you have to be such a jerk, Weiss? She was genuinely interested in your problems, wanted to hear them,' she thought to herself. She cried herself to sleep, feeling useless. She knew she would have to try to apologize to Ruby.

* * *

><p>Weiss woke up with a feel of guilt. Not just because of what she did before she fell asleep. She dreamt of Ruby and her, not just as friends. They held hands, walking around places Weiss didn't know existed, being gentle to each other. She was happy in her dream, but she didn't know how to tackle that once she awoke.<p>

She slowly rose from her bed and stretched as she did every day. She noticed Yang looking at her, smirking.

"Hey, good morning, Ice Queen! Had a nice dream, I see."

Weiss didn't know how to react. She _hated_ that nickname, probably because of how true it was. She was an Ice Queen, shielding herself from everyone. So she should be angry. But what was that she said about her having a nice dream? Could she read minds?

"W-What do you mean by that?"

Yang said nothing, just pointed her finger at Weiss's thighs. When the white-haired girl looked at the spot Yang pointed out, she realized. _She wet herself!_ She quickly covered the spot and sat down. How does wetting oneself equal to a nice dream? She noticed that the liquid on her thighs was thicker than urine. 'That's not urine,' she realized. She looked at Yang who was laughing hysterically now.

"Oh, snap! Haha, this is so precious!"

"Stop it! Now!", the embarrassed Weiss demanded.

"Who was it about? Ren? Don't tell me it was Jaune."

"I-It was… T-That's _none_ of your business!"

Yang's eyes spread wide. "It _was_ Jaune, wasn't it? Oh my gosh, this is getting better and better!" She started laughing even harder.

"Gah, what's happening?", the voice from above Weiss asked. "Yang, what's so funny?"

"The Ice Queen here…" She couldn't finish the sentence

"Shut up! It's _not_, I repeat, _not_ funny in the slightest!"

"Oh wow, you must really like Jaune," the blonde said, smirk never leaving her face.

"It was _not_ Jaune! Not that it's any of your business anyway!"

"I still don't get it. What's going on here?" Ruby was still partly in the dreamland.

Yang started again, ignoring Weiss. "As I was saying, our little Ice Queen had a very nice dream, by the looks of it."

"Huh?" Ruby didn't get Yang's point at all. "Do you have to tease her as soon as she wakes up, Yang?"

Yang's smirk left her face. She looked down in shame. "A girl can't have any fun around here," she silently said.

Weiss couldn't believe her leader's words. She felt tears coming back in her eyes. Yang looked up at her, befuddled by Weiss's reaction to Ruby's words. She opened her mouth wide and let out a gasp of realization. Weiss noticed that and quickly started gesturing towards the blonde. She was shaking her index finger from left to right while simultaneously shaking her head. Her hands joined together in a silent plea for the hyperactive blonde to be quiet. Perhaps because she felt bad for almost making her cry, Yang silently nodded, crossed her heart with the right index finger and looked down, not even laughing.

Blake entered from the shower at that point, ready for the day and not minding the rest of the team much. Yang silently motioned Weiss to go to shower before her and Weiss was thankful for it. Ruby was still half asleep and didn't move from her bunk.

When she entered the bathroom, Weiss quickly took off her sleeping gown and panties. She saw panties were horribly stained with the same thick liquid that was on her thighs. She felt so embarrassed about the whole thing. She filled the sink with water and submerged the wet panties inside. She then entered the shower. As she was trying to clean herself, she noticed that she was super sensitive down there, something that hasn't happened before. But she had to clean herself up, so she continued with the motions and shortly after, the movements made her shiver slightly. She was scared that something might be wrong with her.

Soon she decided that she is as clean as she will ever be, stopped the water and exited the shower. She quickly dressed and took her panties out of the water. The thick liquid did go out somewhat, so at least that was good. As she exited the bathroom, she saw a trail of rose petals as Ruby sprinted past her and shut the door behind.

Blake was gone. There was only Yang, sitting on her bed, still looking ashamed.

"I… I'm sorry, Weiss. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I didn't know you felt so strongly about Ruby."

Weiss didn't know what to say. "I… It's just… Umm… I don't know…"

"Don't worry. I'll try to hold myself back from now on. I mean it."

"Well, you'd better," Weiss said in her usual assertive tone. Yang visibly didn't approve of the tone, but she remained silent.

* * *

><p>Throughout the classes Weiss found it hard to concentrate on what the teachers were saying. She kept rethinking her dreams, her thoughts and how her body reacted to that. She couldn't really get what the emotion she was feeling was. It wasn't an emotion Weiss ever felt before. It was a desire to be with one person for however long it was possible and to never be away from that person. To tell that person everything that made her feel good or bad, to confide in a person without any consequences, to touch that person, hug, even kiss that person. It all sounded like love in her head, but Ruby was a girl and she was too. Love was supposed to be felt between a girl and a boy, she knew that much.<p>

All the while she was thinking about Ruby, she kept doodling in her notebook or looking in the empty distance. When every lecture ended, she would snap out of it for a moment and check her notes before putting them in her backpack. After every lecture she'd close the notebook with haste, afraid somebody might see that she spent the lecture doodling red hearts that mostly had a black letter 'R' in them.

It took her about six weeks to sort it out. She realized that her emotion was in fact love, even if both she and Ruby were girls. It couldn't be anything else. She would dream about her almost every night and every morning after that dream, her panties were soaked with the same thick liquid as the first time. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night because of it. When she was sure that everyone was asleep, she would even try to caress the spot down below. Sometimes when she did that, she started shivering wildly and she would enjoy it so much that she would barely hold down her screams of pleasure. All the while she would do that, she would think about her leader's eyes, voice, how her lips or hands would feel on Weiss's skin. She would feel dirty after every time, but at least it stopped her from crying herself to sleep every night.

She was in love with Ruby, that much became clear to her. But how would she tell her? How would Ruby react? Weiss was scared. Scared that Ruby would stop thinking of her as a friend. Scared that the leader of her team wouldn't help her when she would need her to.

She then decided she would be watching Ruby closely. How she would respond to her words, to search for the slightest hint of the emotion that was overwhelming Weiss. After a few weeks Weiss noticed that Ruby would give her an encouraging smile every time she looked at her. When she talked with Weiss, she was just as cheerful as always. Weiss dropped the idea of watching the younger girl's reactions to her after realizing she acted the same with everyone.

The longer she waited, the harder her desire to kiss the younger girl was. That's when she decided it would be the best to try to drop some hints from time to time. She was still too scared to say outright what she felt for the girl. But she decided she would need to find Ruby somewhere where there would be just the two of them. Which was hard since Ruby seemed to never be alone, be it Yang, Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha or even Blake.

* * *

><p>That moment finally came one evening. Blake was in the library and according to her own words she would not return to bed that night. Yang went out clubbing since it was the weekend and Ruby decided to go to bed early. This left Weiss alone with Ruby and gave her the chance she needed.<p>

"Ruby?", she asked silently.

"Yes, Weiss?"

"Can you come down here for a minute, please?"

Ruby said nothing. A second later Weiss heard a soft thud on the floor and her love was sitting on her bed. Weiss sat up.

"Is something wrong, Weiss?"

"I… Do you remember the day we met?"

"How could I forget? You were so angry with me and I was so clumsy and scared."

"I know. I am sorry for that."

"No need to apologize. I was being an idiot."

"No. I am genuinely sorry, Ruby. I was so sad that day because I had no friends."

"Well, that made us two then."

"I wanted to scare you away, you know. But you would still keep on trying to become my friend."

"I did. There was something about you."

'Is she dropping me hints as well?' Weiss couldn't believe the words coming out of the young girl's mouth. She was silent for a moment. Too long, apparently.

"Weiss?"

She snapped out of it. "Sorry, I was caught in thoughts. The truth is I was scared back then. I never had any friends, you know?"

"I didn't have many either."

"But you have a sister here as well."

"Yang? Yes, she's my sister. But she left me alone that day because her old friends were there. So I was basically as friendless that day as you."

"But at least you can talk to your sister. My own sister won't even talk to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever heard of Schnee Dust Company?"

"I… It sounds familiar."

"I am… I _was _to be the heiress to the company before I got here."

"What?"

"My father disowned me when I told him I want to become a Huntress. My sister is the heir now. We always had a different view of the world. I could never confide in her." Weiss's eyes started watering and she fought to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Weiss."

"Did you ever have anyone that you could completely trust?"

"Other than Yang, not really. And I don't even tell _her_ everything."

"Remember the day you asked me what was wrong because I was crying every evening?"

"Yes. Was it because of your father?"

"Not really. At that time I was furious at the whole world. At my father, this academy, you…"

"Me? Why were you angry with me?" Ruby seemed surprised.

"I couldn't stand your hyperactivity. I couldn't stand the fact you were the leader and not me. I thought I was way more skilled than you. You have proven me wrong since then. All I wanted that day was someone I could trust. You offered yourself, but I was just too angry with you to give you a chance. I am so sorry for that."

Ruby was listening to Weiss's story with an open mouth. When the ex-heiress finished her story she started crying. Ruby reacted instinctively and hugged the crying girl. Weiss was startled for a moment, but her sadness quickly overtook her again as she started crying in Ruby's neck.

They remained in that position for quite a while. When Weiss finally stopped crying, Ruby let go. Weiss straightened herself as much as she could.

"I have regretted pushing you away that day ever since. I have realized then that you were the only one at this school that actually wanted to be my friend."

"Why have you waited for so long to tell me these things?"

"I was scared. I still am a little bit, Ruby. I'm afraid to confide in someone because I never had anyone like that."

"You don't have to be afraid. I am your friend. As are Yang and Blake. You can talk to them as well, don't be afraid."

"I… I'll try that. Either way, since then I have realized some things about myself."

"Care to share with a friend? You can tell me everything, just as I can tell you everything", Ruby winked at the white-haired girl.

Weiss blushed. "I… I don't know where to start."

"I can wait a bit."

Weiss smiled at the younger girl. There was nothing she would rather do in that moment other than tightly hug the amazing person before her and never let go, showering her with kisses doing so. She decided to stop beating around the bush. She mustered up all the confidence that she was building up for the last few months and put on an adorable smile.

"I realized I like you, Ruby."

"I like you too, Weiss. You are my best friend here, you know."

'That was not what I meant, Ruby.' She didn't say it out loud, she just let the smile vanish from her face.

"Thanks, Ruby," was what she said instead. The younger girl hugged her again and Weiss returned the hug.

"Good night then, Weiss."

With that sentence, Ruby rose from Weiss's bed and climbed on her bunk.

"Night, Ruby," Weiss said, choking through tears.

_I'm the loneliest of all._

**Before you say anything, I didn't like writing this story at all. But Weiss's theme song is so sad and the idea popped into my head and I _had_ to write it down. In the future, I might write some happy White Rose/Monochrome/any pairing involving my favourite girl. Though Ruby is a very close second, so White Rose is the most probable pairing.**

**Thanks for reading, review if you want, I appreciate every review.**


End file.
